As if We Were Meant to Stay Together
by FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4
Summary: Every morning Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy awake with the knowledge that they loathe one another, however, it has never happened until now that they both woke with the overwhelming need to stay away from the other. Nevertheless, their own inner desires will draw them together and force them to investigate just what they were running from.
1. Chapter 1

FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4

This story is very interesting because it was written in script form, over skype, with my sister who was at college. She was Draco, Ron, Luna, and the librarian; I was Hermione, Harry, and the… "other" Draco. This is my edited version of our work.

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Harry Potter or anything else recognized. The plot is mine and my sister's.

As if We Were Meant to Stay Together:

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger contained a sigh as she scanned over the group of young wizards and witches in the Common Room. She saw multiple people she knew. She smiled when she saw Ginny Weasley, her friend from fourth year, with Cho Chang, a girl from fifth year. But none of them were who she was looking for.

Hermione had planned from early on in the week that she, along with her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, would study in the Common Room for their upcoming test. Unfortunately, it felt like she'd been searching for _hours_ to locate them.

Hermione smiled when she finally spotted Harry waving at her from across the room. As quickly as her smile had arrived, it vanished when someone else invaded her line of vision.

_Oh great, it's Malfoy._

Hermione held back a grimace as she inhaled slowly.

_I wish _he_ wasn't here. I was hoping I wouldn't have to see him today, but…of course that _couldn't _happen…when I was already feeling so terrible…_

She clutched a large, old, burgundy book to her chest. It held many parchments, and important information, she wanted to look over with her friends for their upcoming test in potions class. But her mind wasn't focused on studying anymore. The only thing Hermione was thinking about was how she could escape Draco Malfoy.

_What's she doing here?_ Draco thought to himself bitterly.

The pale young man scowled, realizing that his assumptions about Hermione's whereabouts were incorrect.

_Stupid Crabbe and Goyle…that's the last time I listen to those idiots!_

Draco had been avoiding Hermione…well…_trying_ to, but there she was mere inches from him.

Hermione sighed quietly.

_You can do this Hermione._ She coached herself. _It's _just_…Malfoy_.

She threw her long, wild curls over her shoulders, and attempted to walk by Draco. His facial features twitched with each stride the young witch took. He was stuck between not wanting her to be there and not wanting her to go. So, he made his move.

"Where do you think you're going, mudblood?" Draco hissed at Hermione.

"I _think_ I'm going to sit down and read my book, Malfoy!" Hermione said, already growing exasperated. "Now if you'd excuse me—"

_She looks so…attractive? _Draco silently wondered._ NO! Shut up…_

"Why should I?" He countered.

"Be_cause_ if you _don't_ move I might have to use a spell on you," Hermione threatened.

"I'm not afraid of your spells, Granger," Draco lied.

Hermione mentally rolled eyes while she pulled out her wand.

"I'm warning you."

_Please Draco! I'm really _not _in the mood for this…_

Draco pulled out his wand as well.

_Why not? _Draco thought.

Hermione sighed.

_But it looks as though I don't have a choice. _Hermione realized.

"Scared Hermione?" Draco mocked.

"Of course, I'm not scared," Hermione scoffed.

_Wait…did he just call me Hermione? …Oh well. I have to end this. Now!_

"Then bring it," a creature that looked nearly identical to Draco said.

"Fine! Move me, then," The _real_ Draco mocked, despite that he was scared.

"I don't need to," Hermione said with a smirk. "You can move yourself."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Draco spat.

"Draco!" Hermione called in an authoritative manner to the clone.

"Yes, Hermione?" the Draco impersonator asked.

"Move him," She commanded, gesturing towards the real Draco.

"Oh…" The actual Draco said to himself.

The clone gave a curt nod before he stalked over to Draco.

"Get the bloody **** away from me," Draco swore, ducking away from the clone.

"I'll make him stop if you'd just _move_!" Hermione insisted.

The two Draco's moved in multiple directions, nearly knocking into other wizards and witches, in their attempt to determine the other's move.

Draco panted from behind a dark red chair.

"Okay, okay!" He called out. "Enough!"

Hermione pulled her wand back out and waved it, causing the clone to disappear. The actual one stared at where the imposter had been seconds ago.

"That's what I thought," Hermione mumbled to herself.

Draco scowled again as a very satisfied Hermione easily walked past him.

Hermione sighed dramatically once she took a seat on a couch opposite her best friends.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked. He glanced over at the direction Hermione had come from.

"Malfoy was in my way," Hermione mumbled through clenched teeth.

Her eyes were blazing with fire over the incident.

Harry glanced over at Ron for back-up.

_Maybe Ron knows what to say…_

"What?! What a—"

"Ron…" Harry warned his friend. _Or not…_

"What?" Ron asked furious. "He's totally mental! Like…in her way?"

Harry shrugged.

"What the heck?" Draco asked himself, overhearing their conversation.

"You know how Malfoy is…" Harry continued.

"Wanna fight, Weasley?" Draco asked as he stalked over to the trio.

Hermione let out loud huff type sigh as she whirled toward Draco.

"I _thought_ I told you to leave me alone!" She screamed.

"Um…" Ron said, unsure of what to do.

"Oh, really?" Draco asked with mock interest.

Hermione quickly approached Draco.

"Get away!" Ron called out quickly, in an attempt to get Draco to leave.

But it was as if Draco didn't even hear him.

"Will I have to cast a spell again?" Hermione threatened as she leaned towards Draco, prepared to pull her wand out if needed.

"Hermione stop!" Harry called as he pulled his friend back by the sleeve of her robe.

Frustrated that he was allowing himself to let Hermione get the best of him, Draco abruptly left without another word.

Confused by his actions, Harry and Hermione glanced at one another.

"He's so mental, it's not even funny!" Ron said with a shake of his head.

_That was strange…_ Harry agreed silently.

Harry tuned into Ron's tirade in time to hear him exclaim "…Loony bin!"

"Calm down, Ron," Harry soothed, not wanting his friend to get upset.

"Let's just get back to studying now," Hermione said quietly.

_I should try to calm down_. Ron thought to himself.

"I'm hungry…" Ron groaned suddenly.

Hermione rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Didn't you eat breakfast like…half an hour ago?"

"So?" Ron asked, ignoring Hermione's incredulous stare. "That was…like nothing."

_Why did I do that?_ Draco sighed as he watched Hermione from afar.

"Things were falling off your plate!" Hermione laughed.

"Fast metabolism," Ron replied with a shrug.

Hermione rolled her eyes again as she shook her head.

Look _at me, Hermione… _Draco silently begged.

"Fine! Go! Eat!" Hermione exclaimed, suddenly growing irritated by Ron's behavior. "I'll study on my own then."

_So I can _glare_… _Draco set his jaw feeling weak. He couldn't stay away from her.

"Wait Hermione!" Ron called. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, we want to study. Right Ron?" Harry asked, casting a sidelong glance at his friend.

"I—" Ron began before he was cut off by Draco.

Harry glanced at Ron again before looking up to see Draco.

"Hello," Draco said calmly.

Ron jumped at Draco's sudden arrival.

Hermione sharply turned towards Draco with a frown.

"What are—?" Ron started when Hermione cut him off.

"What do you want?!"

"…you doing?" Ron continued, his question pointed at Draco.

"Oh, just…" Draco stumbled. _What _do _I want?_ "To, um…"

"Malfoy, look," Harry began. "I know you don't like us and all—"

"Yeah, he doesn't," Ron chimed in, glaring at Draco the whole time.

"But I…Hermione's not in the best of moods right now," Harry finished.

"Yeah, I know," Draco said through a sigh.

"What on earth does _that_ mean?" Hermione asked irritated, causing the three boys to briefly glance at her.

"Get then," Ron said curtly to Draco.

Draco glared at Ron before transferring his attention to Hermione's question.

"Nothing," Draco replied smoothly.

"_I _was in a _fine_ mood. All I wanted to do was study!" Hermione screamed, before she roughly got up from her seat and stomped off in a general direction.

"Wow…" Draco murmured to himself.

Harry briefly glanced at Draco, before realizing who was more important.

"Come on, Ron," Harry said grabbing onto his friend's sleeve.

"Wow what?" Ron asked glaring at Draco. "Not now, Harry…"

"Ron! We need to go after Hermione," Harry said desperately.

"Fine," Ron sighed with reluctance. He glared once more at Draco before following Harry.

By this time, Hermione had made her way to another corner of the Common Room.

"There she is," Harry murmured to Ron as he jerked his head in Hermione's direction.

"Hermione!" Harry called out as they approached their friend. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Hermione answered stiffly.

"What's going on with you and—" Ron began, his curious nature taking over.

"_Nothing_ is going on Ronald!" Hermione huffed.

"Well," Ron said with a frown. "It's starting to seem like—"

"If you're here to study with me then sit!" Hermione practically demanded.

Ron and Harry glanced at one another and sat down simultaneously.


	2. Chapter 2

FreaKyJealousoveralLycalm4

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Harry Potter or anything else recognized. The plot is mine and my sister's.

As if We Were Meant to Stay Together:

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Chapter 2

Hermione sighed in content as she reached out to Ron with a stack of papers.

"Here Ron, quiz me," Hermione said with a smile.

Ron raised an eyebrow at Harry. Harry shrugged at Hermione's moodiness.

Ron took this as a sign to start quizzing Hermione. But no words left his mouth before a pale girl with a faded blonde pixie cut approached them.

"Hermione," The girl said.

Hermione glanced up to her with a sigh.

"Hello," Hermione said with a forced sense of enthusiasm

"Not a good time," Ron murmured to Harry.

"Can you come with me?" The girl asked, her eyes shinning with a sense of worry and hope.

"No kidding," Harry murmured back.

"To do what exactly?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"I need to talk to you about…important school things," The pale girl continued growing more desperate.

"If you haven't noticed," Hermione said gesturing towards her book and the papers in Ron's hands. "I'm in the middle of 'important school things.'"

The girl frowned and glanced around as if this would help her to come up with an alternative way to get Hermione to leave with her.

Harry peered at the girl, sensing something familiar about her. Then he turned to Hermione.

"Maybe you should go with her," Harry said.

"Are you kidding me?" Ron asked glancing at the mysterious girl and back to his friends. "She's a Slytherin."

"Just for a few minutes," Harry said with a shrug. "She seems upset."

The girl smirked as she thought to herself. _Thanks for the help, Potter. _

"No way! Are you…mad?" Ron said as he shook his head furiously.

Hermione sighed. "Fine…but I expect you two to be studying while I'm gone."

"Come on then," The girl called as she motioned to Hermione.

"Coming," Hermione said with a sigh.

Ron desperately looked after Hermione before sighing.

Harry looked after them until he saw them go around the corner.

"Come on, Ron," Harry called.

Ron glanced at Harry in confusion. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to follow them."

~HP~

Meanwhile, the Slytherin girl had taken Hermione into a quiet corner of the library.

Hermione glanced around. _Why did she bring me here?_

"…Look," The girl began. "I know something that might bother you."

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's just that…s-someone…"

"Someone what?" Hermione asked, growing impatient.

"A person here needs you to do a big favor," The girl continued.

Hermione frowned in confusion.

"Would you…do a favor?" The girl asked, displaying that she was worried.

"Well…" Hermione hesitated. "It depends...What's the favor?

"Don't act crazy with your powers for one!" The girl cautioned. "I mean… don't be so threatening."

"You're not going to tell on me are you?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Oh…um…well, no not if—"

"I do the favor," Hermione concluded with a sigh.

"Yes," The girl answered simply.

"Well…are you going to tell me what it is…?" Hermione asked.

"…Have you been…I don't know…drinking something weird?"

"What?" Hermione asked, a frown forming on her face.

"You give off a strange…like…you make some people feel like this disgusting tingly inside…" The girl continued, growing uncomfortable.

"What?" Hermione asked, shaking her head and growing uncomfortable as well. "…Tingling?

"Yes…" The girl confirmed with a sigh. "Too powerful perhaps?"

From a few bookshelves away, Harry and Ron listened to the conversation.

"Hiding something, Granger?" The girl darkly inquired.

"What's going on?" Ron mumbled to Harry.

Hermione scooted back, causing her to bump into the bookshelf behind her.

"Shush!" Harry reprimanded Ron as he strained to hear.

Ron frowned, but obeyed, trying to hear as well.

_Only one person calls me by my last name… _Hermione thought, making a connection in her mind.

"It's starting to scare some of us," The girl continued, her grey eyes slanted.

"I…I need to…get back to studying," Hermione said desperately.

"Why so sudden?" The girl asked growing irritated.

"My friends…they're probably…I need to go," Hermione continued as she moved towards the side of the book case.

"They aren't worried about you, trust me," The girl said in low, but quiet, tone.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help…" Hermione began, the girl's words not yet transferring to her brain.

"You _have_ to talk to me, I beg you!" The girl called out.

"Wait…" Hermione asked glaring at the girl. "They don't _miss_ me? What is _wrong_ with you? How on could you _possibly_ know that?"

The girl sighed as she pleaded with Hermione.

"It…it _hurts_ when you're gone! Besides they're just…studying!"

Hermione stared at the girl growing scared and nervous along with more confused.

"Hurts?" She whispered.

"Wow! This is getting good!" Harry whispered to Ron.

Ron nodded in agreement.

"Um…just…loo—" The girl stuttered.

"What's wrong? You look a little…pale…" Hermione asked.

"I…I have to go," The girl said quickly. She tried to maneuver around Hermione but Hermione blocked her escape.

"Why the rush?" Hermione asked somewhat mockingly.

"This. Is. _Different_…" The girl said pushing past Hermione too late.

"That chick is—" Ron exclaims, his eyes widening.

"What the…" Harry gapes.

Hermione gasped as Draco ran out of the room.

"What did I say about him being mental?" Ron said to Harry.

Hermione started to scream, causing Harry and Ron to run to her aid. "Hermione, are you all right?" Harry asked with concern.

"I have to go…to the nurse…" Hermione said wearily.

"What did he do?" Ron asked.

"Nothing…nothing," Hermione mumbled.

"Come on then—" Harry began.

"He _had_ to have done something," Ron said, disbelief evident in his voice.

"Actually…" Hermione said, blinking her eyes a few times. "I'm feeling quite better now."

Harry and Ron glanced at one another not believing what had occurred.

"He _definitely_ did something," Harry argued.

"Yeah," Ron agreed.

Hermione sighed.

_This is going to be harder to go after Draco then I thought_.

Hermione had hoped that convincing her friends she was fine would get them to leave her.

"Hermione…?" Ron asked.

"You two were supposed to be studying anyways!" Hermione whisper shouted in frustration. "Not…spying on me!

"Hermione…" Harry tried.

"Just…" Hermione began before she cut herself off with a dismissive shake of her head. "I have to go."

"Hermione!" Ron called out to her.

"Ronald," Hermione whispered, whipping her head around. "_Don't_ scream in the library."

Hermione quickly exited the library with a very flustered Ron looking after her.

The librarian, Ms. Pritchard, known for reprimanding students, glared at Ron and Harry for their outburst.

"How about we talk about this…somewhere else?" Harry said as he began to walk towards the exit.

Ron looked down before glancing at Harry.

"Good plan."


	3. Chapter 3

FreaKyJealousoveralLycalm4

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Harry Potter or anything else recognized. The plot is mine and my sister's.

As if We Were Meant to Stay Together:

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Chapter 3

Out in the corridor, Hermione had begun to search for a certain Slytherin.

"Draco!" Hermione called.

"What?" Draco whispered his voice barely carried to Hermione's ears.

He was slouched against a wall as he stared at her.

"What were you doing back there?" Hermione asked as she peered back at him.

"What are you talking about, Granger?" Draco lied, despite that he knew, Hermione knew, it had been him in the library.

"I've…seen you stoop low before, but this…" Hermione said with a shake of her head.

"I'm sorry…" Draco said with a sigh.

"I actually thought there was something wrong with her…well…_you_…"

_There is!_ Draco thought bitterly.

"Do you know how dangerous that spell is?!" Hermione asked. She squinted in disgust and turned to leave.

"Stop!" Draco called out.

"What now?!" Hermione called back.

"Hermione, it's true!" Draco pleaded.

"What's true?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"What I said in the library about…you and…me," Draco admitted.

Hermione just stared at Draco, unsure how to respond.

"It's…a spell, isn't it?" He asked, becoming angry.

"Yes…but…it doesn't affect your emotions…" Hermione agreed with a shake of her head.

_What does that mean?_ Draco thought, as he stared at Hermione expectantly.

"Draco I…I think you should go and see the nurse," Hermione said at last.

"Why? Just…stay with me," Draco pleaded. His voice was weak in comparison to the usual, menacing tone he used.

"Stay with you?" Hermione gasped. "I—"

"Hermione, there you are!" Harry called out to her.

"Hermione—" Ron began.

_ Great…_ Draco sighed.

"You guys…" Hermione said through a sigh. "I'm in the middle of something right now."

"Oh, okay," Ron said sarcastically.

"We can see that," Harry said as he sent a glare towards Draco.

Draco swiftly returned it with a scowl of his own.

"Look, Hermione," Harry continued. "We all know it was a rotten trick Draco just played on you and all, but…what's the big deal?"

Hermione widened her eyes in annoyance at Harry.

"Get out of here!" Draco said, unable to contain his irritation with the duo.

"What?" Harry and Ron said at the same time.

"You heard me," Draco snapped.

"Fine!" Harry replied curtly. "Come on, Hermione."

"Harry…" Ron mumbled.

"No! We're leaving!" Harry said sharply.

"Well…leave her," Draco said suddenly.

"You wish," Ron sneered.

"What?" Harry and Hermione asked.

"I mean…I'll…" Hermione said. "I'll catch up."

"Sorry guys," Draco said in an awkward and uncharacteristic manner.

"Sorry guys?" Harry asked in dismay

"Guys…?" Ron reiterated. _He's totally nuts…_

_Maybe Draco _has_ gone loony…_ Harry silently wondered.

Draco inwardly cringed as he stared at them.

"Just…go! I'll catch up," Hermione said.

Draco subconsciously envisioned himself taking Hermione's hand and leading her away.

"No way!" Harry said with a shake of his head.

"Harry—" Hermione pleaded.

"No. I'm not leaving you alone with _him_," Harry said.

"Hermione, come _on_," Ron groaned.

"No!" Hermione screamed. _Why don't I just go with them? Draco doesn't really need me…does he?_

"What's wrong with you?" Ron asked in distress.

Harry stared at Hermione in confusion.

"What have you done to her?" Ron accused Draco, his tone laced with hatred.

"I told you to go on with_out_ me!" Hermione screamed.

Draco shrugged, taken aback by Hermione.

"NOTHING! He's. Done. Nothing! Just _go_!" Hermione screeched.

"Are you bloody serious right now?" Ron asked.

Harry stared at Hermione open mouthed.

"How has he not done anything?" Ron asked incredulously.  
"I _am_ serious," Hermione said with a sigh. "Just _please_ let me take care of this."

"Of wha? …Him?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head with a sigh. "Fine…"

"Really?" Ron asked, not wanting to give up.

"Come on, Ron," Harry said.

"Go," Draco said to Ron.

"Fine!" Ron said.

Harry gave Draco one last glare before leaving, Ron close behind.

Draco looked down, guilt taken him over. "I'm…sorry."

"…For what?" Hermione asked shakily.

_Really?! _Draco thought, feeling somewhat irritated.

"Everything, I guess…" _Well…not _every_thing…_

Hermione looked at Draco, unsure of if she should trust him or not.

"Sorry, they're mad, okay?" Draco said, his frustration peaking.

"Well…thank you for apologizing, but…it's not really going to help," Hermione said glancing down the hallway. "They're already mad at me."

"Whatever…" Draco muttered bitterly.

_I can't let her leave… _He realized, instantly catching his mistake.

"Now I'm thinking I shouldn't have even _stayed_ here!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hermione!" Draco called.

"What? Hermione what?" Hermione asked, irritated.

"Just un_do_ the spell!" Draco demanded.

"Undo what spell?!"

"You said it was a spell…" Draco murmured as fear crept into his heart.

_Didn't she…?_

"I said what was a spell?" Hermione questioned as she massaged her temples with her right hand.

"Me…" Draco whispered nearly inaudibly.

"Draco! I was talking about the gender spell…that changed you into…you know!" Hermione said desperately.

"No! I meant…oh, you meant…" Draco frowned and sighed in confusion.

"What did _you_ mean…?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I _thought_," Draco clarified through a sigh. "You meant the spell that connected us."

"Connected…us…?" Hermione asked.

"I guess…I guess…" Draco stuttered. _I _have_ gone mental…_

_Why do I feel bad for him...?_ Hermione asked herself.

"I can't be too…" Draco began.

"You can't be too what?" Hermione inquired.

Draco sighed. "If we're too far apart, it just, it like…bothers me?"

"Bothers you?" Hermione asked.

"Do you feel that? Or is it just…" Draco mumbled.

"I…don't understand…" Hermione said shaking her head.

_I'm…crazy. _Draco thought sullenly.

"It feels…weird," Draco said.

_Why do I feel…? _Hermione mentally slapped herself. _NO…no…you…you feel nothing…NOTHING!_

"It feels bad…like painful, physically painful," Draco continued.

"Are you…um…sick?" Hermione asked, growing fearful.

"No!" Draco interjected. "I…thought you'd cast some tormenting spell…or something."

"Tormenting spell?" Hermione asked, confused. "Why would I do that?"

_Yeah Hermione…Why _would_ you do that? _Draco thought sarcastically to himself. _Hmm, let me see…maybe because we hate each other!_

"I only use spells when I really need them," Hermione continued.

"I don't know! No—!" Draco admitted, frustrated.

"Draco…" Hermione whispered, as she reached her hand out to him before pulling it back.

Draco looked at her just as she turned so she wouldn't have to meet his eyes.

"I'm just scared that if we separate too much…I'll die," Draco whispered.

"Die?" Hermione asked, her heart rate speeding up yet again.

_That sounds nuts…dramatic._ Draco thought bitterly.

"Draco…" Hermione whispered again.

"Yes…" Draco asked quietly.

"I…you're not making any sense! And…and it's scaring me!" Hermione exploded.

"I…I know, but what am I supposed to do?" Draco asked desperately.

"I don't know…" Hermione mumbled as she tried to hold her tears in.

"You're the smartest witch in the whole school probably!" Draco exclaimed.

_If you don't know what to do… _Draco pondered.

"So…?" Hermione prodded in a faltering tone.

_No one will_. He concluded.

"I don't want to have to go to an adult about this. It's too…" Draco began as he searched for an appropriate word.

"I know," Hermione agreed. "Why don't we…separate for a little while and see…what happens."

"No!" Draco exclaimed.

_It sounds like we're…breaking up._ Hermione realized.

"Um…you go first," Hermione mumbled.

"Okay…" Draco mumbled back, reluctance evident in his tone.

_Wait! _Hermione screamed in her mind as Draco slowly inched away.

"Maybe…that's far enough," Hermione concluded.

_Why did I do that…?_ Hermione thought miserably to herself.

"I don't think we should do this anymore," Draco said.

_Do what? _Draco thought to himself angrily. Why was it he couldn't make sense when talking to Granger of all people?!

"Me neither…" Hermione quietly agreed.

"Okay," Draco said simply.

"Draco…" Hermione began before she burst into tears.

"Yes?" Draco asked feeling frightened by this new position he was in. "What's happened?"

"I…don't know," Hermione admitted through her tears.

"Why are you crying? …Because of me?"

"No…I'm not…crying…" Hermione panted.

_We can't tell anyone about this. _Draco thought to himself.

"Yes you are," He said in a soft tone.

He moved closer to her. She sat down on the floor with her head in her hands. Draco followed suit.

"Are you having a headache?" Draco asked.

_Why do I care? _He asked himself. At the same time the thought, _why does he even care? _Entered Hermione's mind.

"No," She answered simply.

Draco nodded in understanding.

Hermione stared straight ahead as she spoke. "I think…"

"What?" Draco asked, startled.

"I think I know what you were talking about…" Hermione admitted.

"Do you know what to do?" Draco asked, curious.

"No. Maybe…never mind…" Hermione stuttered.

"What is it? What?" Draco asked feeling depressed.

"No…it's a bad idea," Hermione mumbled.

"It's a perfect idea!" Draco exclaimed.

_Calm down_. He told himself. _It's probably not what you think…_

Hermione sighed. "You don't even know what I was going to say."

_So? _Draco countered in his thoughts._ Wait! …Don't I want to get away from her?_

"I was going to say…" Hermione said carefully. "That we should… separate again, except…"

Draco sighed as Hermione continued.

"Not come back…"

"Ever?" Draco whined. "Are you _serious_?"

Hermione suddenly stopped crying. "…Well…we'll see each other in class…"

Draco felt strangely upset for a number of reasons.

"Fine," He agreed shortly.

"So…you're okay now?" Hermione checked.

"Um…y-yes," Draco lied as he stood up to leave. "How about…you?"

Hermione sighed before she stared to cry again.

"Hermione!" Draco exclaimed before he quickly went back to her, making himself instantly feel better in the process.

"Draco this feels so wrong!" Hermione exclaimed through her tears.

Draco rested his head on hers as he mumbled, "I know…"

Hermione jumped slightly which startled Draco.

"I'm…so sorry," Draco mumbled, embarrassed.

Hermione hesitantly rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's alright, you just…scared me. That's all," She admitted.

"Oh…um…" Draco stuttered before gradually calming down.

"Draco…what are we going to do?" Hermione groaned.

"We could talk to…" Draco began as he imagined talking to Snape. "…I dunno."

"I don't think talking to anyone about this would really help…" Hermione admitted as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Especially not our friends, except maybe…"

"No, not anyone!" Draco exclaimed but then grew curious. "Wait who?"

Hermione nodded in agreement then looked confused.

"…Luna," She said cautiously.

Draco screwed up his face in thought. _She's crazy. _Were the first words that entered his mind.

"Maybe, maybe not," Hermione said, as if she'd heard him.

"Did you hear that?" Draco worried, feeling freaked out.

Hermione sat up straighter, so she could listen better.

"Hear what?"

"What I said about Luna?" Draco asked before he composed himself. "Never mind."

"Well…yes…" Hermione began, feeling confused. "You didn't really say anything about her."

Draco squinted in thought.

"You're correct," He confirmed. "No worries then."

"Do you want to talk to her?" Hermione asked.

"…Alright," Draco sighed.

Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Okay," She answered before getting to her feet.

Draco stood up as well as he pondered to himself.

_Amazing_ _how quickly I reverted from calling her Granger._

_This is so weird. _Hermione thought to herself.

_Extremely… _Draco thought as if he'd heard her. _Maybe this is rare. Maybe this is worth some kind of recognition._

"Should we…go and look for her…together?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

"Yes!" Draco exclaimed, not wanting to risk leaving her side again. "I mean…that sounds safest under the current circumstances."

"O-okay then," Hermione stuttered, feeling nervous.

Draco followed Hermione, staying extremely close to her, as they walked.

Hermione abruptly came to a stop.

"Won't we look…I don't know, weird walking so close together?" Hermione asked self consciously. "Maybe we need…more…never mind."

"What? Space?" Draco asked, concerned.

"I said never mind!" Hermione exclaimed before starting to walk again.

_Say no. _Draco pleaded in his mind before he spoke.

"We can separate more…if you'd like. Hermione…" Draco began before stopping her so she would look at him.

"Well…I wouldn't like that so…just…What?" Hermione sighed.

"What do _you _want?" Draco asked awkwardly.

"What do…what do you mean what do I want?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"What should you have to be more comfortable?" Draco rephrased.

_That sounded… _Draco thought to himself.

_Death._ Hermione thought simply.

"I…I want to…I don't know…" Hermione stuttered before blushing and looking away.

_Kiss? _Draco hoped.

"Um…" Draco said in a semi-flat voice. "No really, tell me."

Hermione inhaled slowly, making her chest rise slightly.

Draco tried to look away, so he could calm down his hormones, but he couldn't.

"Uh…I want…" Hermione began before looking directly into Draco's eyes. "Um…does it really matter?"

"Of course," Draco uttered.

"What do…you want?" Hermione asked.

_Of course! _Draco thought irritably before calming down and being honest with himself. _…To make you feel better._

"I don't," He said shortly.

"You don't want anything?" Hermione asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I mean…I'd like for us to be…okay, but…" Draco stuttered. "Let's just…go find Luna."

Draco frowned before looking away from Hermione.

Hermione sighed and nodded. Draco was just about to walk away when Hermione called out on impulse.

"Wait Draco…" She sighed, and shyly looked away from him. "Put your arm…around me."

"Are you sure?" Draco asked his eyes wide.

_Stupid. _He reprimanded himself, wondering if Hermione would take back what she'd just said.

But Hermione didn't. She just slowly nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"Okay," Draco whispered.

He went to put his arm around her shoulders, but she stopped him.

"No…" She whispered.

"What?" He whispered back.

"Not like…that…" Hermione mumbled. She gently took his arm and put it around her abdomen.

Hermione sighed and looked away from Draco to see Ron and Harry staring at her.


End file.
